Decisions Are a Part of Life
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: When a new kid arrives and has the attention of every girl at Blake Holsey but is only interested in Corrine will Marshall be jealous? CxM CxOC and hints about JxL...but you'll still like it if you're a JxV fan 'cause it's mainly based on CxM. COMPLETE!
1. A Blast From the Past

A/N- My first fic in ages! I've had a few ideas but this is the one I'm actually being bothered to write. It's just a CxM fic. So enjoy and don't forget to review :-)

-xxXxXxx-

Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past

The weather outside Blake Holsey High was disgusting. It had rained non-stop for close to a week now. The kids were forced to stay inside, the hallways were slippery and everyone's clothes smelt damp. Corrine was half asleep in science; having already finished the experiment they were doing and was now staring out the window hoping to see some blue sky. She was positive she was going to dose off when she heard the bell go. She jerked her head up and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty" Josie said, throwing Corrine's bag at her

"Ha ha" Corrine retorted sarcastically

She turned around and suddenly found herself face to face with a boy she'd never seen before, actually it was more like her forehead was inline with his nose.

She took a step back and automatically gasped "Sorry"

"No, it was my fault" the boy replied

Now that she was far enough away from him, she could take a proper look at him. He looked about her age and had a surfer style haircut that fell over his deep brown eyes. His facial features were cute with his mouth forming the slightest smile. While Corrine was still in awe over the beauty standing before her she saw his eyes flicker over to the remaining members of the class.

"Oh my god!" she heard someone yell, she turned to see it was Marshall of all people

"Scott!" he said astonished

"Marshall Wheeler" the boy replied just as thrilled and he grabbed Marshall and they shared a 'man hug'

"And Lucas!" he continued after he let Marshall go

"Scotty? What are you doing here?" Lucas said hysterically as Scott slapped him on the back

The boys continued to chatter like a pack of hyenas as Josie walked over to Corrine looking more confused than usual

"Do you know who he is?" she asked

"Wouldn't have a clue, probably an old friend" Corrine replied "Lucas and Marshall use to go to the same middle school so maybe they knew him there"

Josie nodded and Marshall and Lucas led the new boy over to the girls

"Guys this is Scott Hudson" Lucas explained

"He was our other best friend in middle school" Marshall continued "and now he's going to school here"

"Hey" Scott said dreamily and raised his hand

"This is Josie and Corrine" Lucas introduced them "Now come on we have so much catching up to do!"

Once the boys left Josie giggled

"Dibs him" she laughed and put her thumb on her forehead as if to call 'shotgun', "It's about time this school had some hotties"

"It does" Corrine blushed slightly, wondering why she was thinking of a fellow member of the science club when she had just met the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen.

"Now it does" Josie said in a sing-song voice and skipped out of the classroom

-xxXxXxx-

A/N- Ok maybe a short beginning but it will get better I promise and there will be more romance. You all better review! And tell me if you'd like a side story with Josie and Lucas or Vaughn…or even Scott?


	2. Blushing Must Be Contagious

Chapter 2- Blushing Must Be Contagious

The next day was Thursday, Scott had been assigned the dorm next to Marshall and Lucas' by special request and he was beginning classes that morning. Seeing as it was almost half way through the school year he had already missed out on a lot of the curriculum taught at Blake Holsey. Corrine watched him in math, English and history as he asked the teacher's for the notes for the first part of the year just to be handed folder's of work of which most was not even needed to be fully caught-up. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him and decided that she'd help in anyway she could.

xxXxXxx

The next period was P.E; the whole class was outside playing soccer. As Scott warmed up with Marshall he couldn't help but notice that what Marshall was staring at…

"So, you and that Corrine chick are, like, an item" he said casually

Marshall looked very taken aback "What! No we're friends"

"Really? That's it? Wow man I could swear you two are flirting every time you're in the same room" he laughed

"Nah, she's just a friend" Marshall blushed and found himself thinking _'Unfortunately'_

"Shame, she seems like a pretty cool girl" Scott replied while staring in Corrine's direction

"Yeah, she is" Marshall said quietly, smiling to himself as he watched her giggle with Josie.

xxXxXxx

Right after last period Corrine collected her things quickly and hurried out the door just in time to catch Scott leaving.

"Um, hey Scott" she called out

"Hey Corrine, what's up?" he replied

"I couldn't help but notice all that catch-up work you've been given and if you needed anyone to help you out then…I could do it" she said nervously

"Seriously! That would be awesome, thanks" he smiled and made Corrine's heart flutter

"Great, so when do you wanna start?" she asked, a bit more relaxed

"How about right now" he laughed

"Yeah ok" she answered

"Cool, I'll meet you in your dorm in like, 10 minutes?"

"Alright, see you soon"

Corrine then ran up to her dorm to make sure that all her underwear and anything else embarrassing ("Sorry Mr. Bunnypants") was securely tucked away in drawers.

xxXxXxx

"This stuff isn't so different as the stuff at my old school" Scott remarked after he and Corrine had been working for about an hour.

"What school did you use to go too?" Corrine asked

"Just my local public high school" he replied "I was meant to go here but then my mom got sick and I just wanted to be with her"

"That's sweet" Corrine said sincerely "What changed?"

"My dad said that she's getting better and it would be okay if I left her but I didn't really see a change, I think he just doesn't want me to worry about her and focus on my schoolwork" Scott was now looking at Corrine's bedspread that they were sitting on

"You're the first person I've ever told that too" he looked up into Corrine's eyes

Corrine placed her hand on his as a gesture of support "I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to"

"Thanks, I appreciate it" he said

Eager to change the subject Corrine asked "Okay, how about some science"

"Ah, my worst subject" Scott laughed

"Really, but your such good friends with Marshall and Lucas" Corrine looked confused

"They were the science nerds, I was the one that was good at English and writing and more creative stuff" Scott laughed

"I only just passed 7th grade science because of those two" he continued

"No point in asking you to join the science club then" Corrine laughed

"Well I might join…if you're going to be there" he replied

Corrine felt her cheeks go very red and was struggling to find something to say back when Josie burst through the door

"Awesome news guys!" she squealed "Vaughn's dad is letting have a party at their house this weekend" she continued, not realizing how relived she had just made Corrine.

"It's invitation only but don't worry he said all of us are like top of the list" she continued to blabber as she picked up a few things from her desk and then started heading back out of the room

"Oh and your new friend (she nodded at Scott) is defiantly invited too!" she finished and then closed the door with her foot, seeing as her hands were full of all the things she had just collected.

Scott laughed "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much" Corrine answered

"But hey!" Scott said enthusiastically "PARTY!"

xxXxXxx

A/N- Here's chapter number two! Hope you liked it and if you're wondering I have decided there will a bit of JxL on the side but no real action just hints that will be dropped implying that they're together. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Dark Closets and Disappointment

Chapter 3- Dark Closets and Disappointment

Saturday seemed to come quickly; Corrine continued to help Scott on Friday night and even Saturday morning. By late afternoon Corrine decided that even though partying wasn't really her thing she might as well make an effort.

"Corrine you look so freakin' HOT!" Josie squealed when Corrine stepped out of the bathroom

"Really?" Corrine asked

"Heck yes! Who're you trying to impress aye?" Josie teased

"No-one, gosh, let's go" Corrine said quickly hoping that Josie wouldn't press the subject anymore

xxXxXxx

"So, you excited for your first ever Blake Holsey party?" Marshall asked as he, Scott and Lucas were getting ready

"Yeah it should be great" Scott replied

"I know, the Pearson's house is basically the ideal place for hosting a party, but Vaughn told me that his father is going to be in his office all night so there's no need to 'investigate'" Lucas said, joining the conversation

"What's the big deal about this guy's party anyway?" Scott asked

"Um maybe because his house is a mansion and he's the most popular guy in school" Marshall explained

"Yeah, you're lucky- your first BHH party is going to be one for the history books" Lucas laughed

"Come on, the girls are meeting us there" Marshall said feeling very optimistic about the how the evening was going to be.

xxXxXxx

When the three boys arrived at Vaughn's house it didn't take them long before they met up with Corrine and Josie. The large house was crowded with people and music was pumping loudly in the living room and there were huge speakers outside on the patio-where more students were gathered. There was already a huge line for the bathroom and the party was most defiantly in full swing.

"This is awesome" Scott yelled at the group, though it was more directed at Corrine

"I'll say!" Josie screamed, she looked very pumped and hyperactive as she sculled whatever was left in her cup

"Jose, what's in the cup" Corrine asked sounding very protective

"Relax _mom _it's just coke" Josie giggled, followed by a small burp

Even though Corrine trusted her friend she still had to dip her finger in Josie's cup, she was right, it was just coke.

"Okay, spin the bottle time!" they heard Maddison yell over the music "Anyone who wants to play come sit by the closet"

"Haha!" Josie laughed "Let us go!" she laughed while leading the group over

"Here Scott, you can sit next to me" Maddison said sweetly. It seemed that Corrine and Josie weren't the only ones who had been checking Scott out.

After a few minutes of playing it was Lucas' turn, he took the bottle in his hands and gingerly spun it,

Corrine was petrified it would stop at her and she would have to kiss Lucas. Ew! That would be awkward. It didn't land on her; instead it just missed Corrine and pointed to Josie who was sitting next to her. Lucas looked nervous but you could tell he was pleased, even Josie looked a bit excited. After they came out, both were looking quite content.

Josie then casually mentioned "Hey I'm just going heading outside for…fresh air" she then winked in Lucas' direction, which seemed very unlike her, then strutted away

"I will um…join you" Lucas could hardly contain his excitement; he turned back to Marshall and Scott and raised his eyebrows. Scott laughed and shook his head, Marshall gave him a dorky thumbs up

Next it was Marshall's turn. He spun the bottle without making eye contact with anyone. Corrine couldn't help but hope it landed on her. It seemed to go forever before it started to slow and then finally coming to a stop. Corrine thought her heart had stopped beating. It was clearly pointing at her. She looked up to see Marshall's eyes staring into hers. Scott looked a little bummed but was trying not to show it. It wasn't until she felt someone elbow her in the ribs that she got up and followed Marshall into the closet. The door was closed and the small cupboard went completely dark. Marshall was the first one to break the deafening silence.

"I'm kinda relived I got you" he said nervously

"Why's that?" Corrine asked

"You know, 'cause you're my friend" he replied "And if had been a proper girl then I would've been uncomfortable" he regretted his choice of words as soon as they had left his mouth

"Are you saying that you don't see me as a member of the opposite sex?" she said confused

"No it's just because we've been friends for so long that…and…um….you're not…" he struggled and started to lose his words

"Well if you don't see me as a _proper_ girl then I guess there's no point in me being here," Corrine said very upset and stormed out of the closet.

She was sure she had heard Marshall yell "Corrine wait" but she didn't care

As she made a B-line for the door, Scott saw her and stood up as she passed so he blocked her way

"Hey Corrine, what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically

"Marshall doesn't think of me as a girl" Corrine said nearly in tears as Scott moved her to the side of the room

"It's probably because I'm not pretty enough" Corrine wailed, she was now nearly becoming hysterical

"What? No way have you looked in a mirror tonight? You're the most prettiest girl here," he said, putting his arms on her shoulders

"Thanks" Corrine said quietly, starting to calm down. Then she just collapsed into Scott's arms and cried.

xxXxXxx

A/N- Aww so sad, I might change the genre to Drama/Romance….Hehe I don't know why but I like the idea of Josie being happy and hyperactive instead of serious. Did you see my Napoleon Dynamite references? Heck Yes! and Gosh! Hope you liked it now review! It's like voting, you can't complain about the outcome if you don't speak up!


	4. When Will the Drama Stop?

Chapter 4- When Will the Drama Stop?

As Corrine lay in bed that night she couldn't help but think about how different the night had been to what she had expected. In her fantasies about the party, she spent the whole night with Marshall just having a good time, not him reducing her to tears. Although she had thought about it she never expected to end up being with Scott the entire time. He even gave her a good night kiss, it was short but very sweet and really made Corrine wonder about what tomorrow was going to be like. She had so many questions floating around in her head. 'Did this mean her and Scott were a couple?' 'Was what Marshall said actually an honest mistake?' and 'What was Lucas doing in her room!….

"Shhhh I think Corrine's asleep" she heard Josie whisper

"Do you think she'd mind if I stayed a for a while" Lucas asked, obviously very close to Josie

"Mr. Randall, that's quite inappropriate" Josie said sarcastically

"Oh well, goodnight, I had an amazing time" Lucas said softly

"Surprisingly I did too," Josie said shyly

Then all Corrine could hear was a few kissy noises and something about "See ya tomorrow" then the door shut and Josie jumping on her bed. The next thing she knew it was morning and the only sound she could hear was Josie's snoring.

xxXxXxx

"Hey" Lucas greeted Corrine when she came downstairs for breakfast

"Hi" she replied, thankful that neither Scott nor Marshall was there

"You seen Josie?" he asked casually

"She just woke up as I left, she'll be down in a few minutes" Corrine couldn't help but smile, knowing that last night all of Lucas' dreams had come true 'At least that's one of us' she thought

Corrine and Lucas continued to talk about science mainly until they saw Josie heading towards them

"Hey guys" she said as she sat next to Lucas and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to go bright red

"Look who I found along the way" she continued

Corrine looked up, not realizing until now that Scott had been with her

"Hey" he smiled

"Hello" she said, not sure what emotion to express

He sat down and the four of them continued to talk. Once they had finished eating Scott turned to Corrine and asked

"What are you up to today?"

"Um, nothing really, why?" she answered

"Well if your not busy, would you like to take a walk…now if possible" he half-laughed

"Uh okay sure" she smiled again

xxXxXxx

Once they were in the grounds Scott hesitantly took hold of Corrine's hand. She blushed but enjoyed the feeling it sent up her arm and the warmth of his palm on hers, so didn't pull away.

"Corrine?" he said once they had been walking for a while

"Yeah" she answered casually

"I really like you" he said shyly "And was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me some time" he continued

"I'd like that" she said honestly and didn't bother trying to contain the smile spreading across her face

Scott grinned and slowly intertwined their fingers and pulled her a bit closer. Now they were officially a couple. That only left Corrine with one unanswered question.

xxXxXxx

The next two weeks went by fast, Josie and Lucas had been hanging out a lot. Corrine and Scott were the school's new "It Couple" and Marshall hadn't spoken to Corrine since Vaughn's party. He'd kept his distance since she had started dating Scott. He still spoke to everyone else in the gang though it was awkward at science club meetings. He had ended up hanging with Vaughn a lot, seeing as they were both kind of third wheels now.

On Saturday night Corrine was sitting in her favorite place, a giant oak tree at the edge of the school grounds. As she sat enjoying the sunset, the book she was reading sitting on her lap, she felt someone come up behind her. She turned to see Marshall standing there

"Fancy finding you here" he said quietly

"You too" Corrine replied

"We haven't talked in a while" Marshall stated the obvious

"Nope" Corrine laughed

"How's Scott?" he asked uncomfortably

"Good" she answered quickly

"You two seem…cozy" he continued to make the situation more awkward

"Um yeah" Corrine was desperate to get leave this conversation where it was

"So you got together at Vaughn's?" he asked

"Basically, after….uh" she stopped

"Right" Marshall said knowingly and sounding annoyed with himself

"You know I didn't mean it" Marshall said emotionally "The truth is I actually really like you…and have for a while now" he continued

"Marshall, I really can't handle this right now" Corrine said, trying to absorb what he had just admitted

"But…" he started

"NO! You had your chance, you've had three years to make a move" Corrine said harshly "A month ago I would have thought I was dreaming everything you just said but now, I have a boyfriend, who really likes me" she was now very worked-up

"Wait, what? You're saying _you_ liked _me_ too?" Marshall said sounding shocked

"Maybe" Corrine answered, calming down

Marshall smiled and then whacked himself in the head for being so blind to her feelings

"Listen Corrine, I didn't come here today with a hidden agenda. But do think about it" he said sincerely then putting his hand on hers he squeezed it gently, stood up and walked away.

Corrine could still feel the spot he had touched her the next day.

xxXxXxx

A/N- There we go, more CxM drama to finish off the chapter, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up on the weekend so look out for it! REVIEW.


	5. Farewell and Good Luck

A/N- I apologize for that angry review I submitted in reply to the review about the whole punctuation thing and for my bad spelling of the word punctuation lol. I've had really angry few days so far which ended up with me getting sent off in soccer for swearing at the ref (gotta hate PMS). If next time you could please include an email address when you submit an anon review it would be much appreciated. Please enjoy the rest of the story.

Chapter 5- Farewell and Good Luck

One week after Marshall and Corrine's little talk, things had become relatively normal between them, well they were speaking at least. But somehow Scott was beginning to seem more distant, not just from Marshall or Corrine but everybody. He was quiet and tense almost all of the time and whenever his phone went he would take the call privately. By Friday night Marshall was worried and went to see what was wrong.

"Dude, it's me open up," he called as he knocked on his friend's door.

Scott came to the door, looking as though he hadn't gotten much sleep

"Hey man, what's up?" he replied

"Can I come in?" Marshall asked

"Uh…" Scott said hesitantly looking back behind his half-closed door

"I guess," he finally decided, sounding as though he had just admitted defeat.

He opened the door the rest of the way, reveling that the room was full of cardboard boxes loaded with Scott's things, his clothes were in an open suitcase and everything else was sitting on his bed waiting to packed.

"Are you going somewhere" Marshall asked confused

"Um…yeah, something's come up" Scott said quietly

"What?" Marshall asked even though he knew what was coming; it had been a huge part of Scott's life for as long as Marshall had known him.

"Mom's really bad, she's been in hospital all this week" Scott said, looking at the ground

"Dude I'm so sorry" Marshall replied sincerely, putting his hand on Scott's back

"It's ok, it's just important I be with her right now is all" Scott said a bit more strongly

"What are you going to do about Corrine?" Marshall asked

"Not sure, we were basically done for anyway" Scott answered

"Seriously?" Marshall said trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, she awesome but she's always had her mind on other things" Scott smiled

"Oh yeah?" Marshall smiled back

"Good luck man, I always knew there was something between you two" Scott laughed

"Thanks" Marshall smiled "When are you leaving?"

"I've got a 9pm flight" Scott replied

"It was good while it lasted" Marshall laughed, "I'll miss having you around"

"You too" Scott said as he pulled Marshall into a hug, not a man-hug but a proper hug that showed each of the boys that the other one cared deeply for the other.

xxXxXxx

"Corrine!" Scott yelled down the hall as he saw Corrine walking to her room

"Hey" Corrine said back once he had ran to catch up with her

"I really need to tell you something" he said breathlessly

"I think I know what's coming, it's ok I don't mind if you want to break up I was kind of expecting it anyway" she said quietly

"It's not that, well kinda, I guess. My mom has gotten worse and I'm needed back home" Scott replied

"Oh," Corrine couldn't think of anything else to say

"I'm flying out tonight and probably not coming back" he continued

"And I need to say goodbye" he continued

Lost for words, Corrine just wrapped her arms around him. Finally, once they had broken apart she managed to whisper "Bye"

"Thanks for everything" he said, holding both her hands

"I'll miss you," she said, finding her voice

"Yeah, you too" he said, gave her another quick hug and turned to walk away.

He turned around once again, starting to walk backwards and smiled the smile that made every girl swoon. "Oh, and good luck with Marshall, I'm expecting an invitation to the wedding," he winked, turned back around, and just like that. He was gone.

xxXxXxx

A/N- Hmm I felt this chapter could've been longer but didn't want to drag it out too long. Please review, I promise there won't be any angry replies this time. Lol.


	6. Making it Clearer

A/N- This is a huge thanks to my favorite author and most trusted critic xXbittersweetxtearsXx. Your awesome girl, I can always rely on you to review honestly after every chapter. Thanks heaps.

Chapter 6- Making it Clearer

Corrine couldn't stop thinking about what Scott had said. Sure, she had thought about her and Marshall getting together. She had always had a feeling that eventually they would but now with Scott out of the picture and everything he had said to her recently, it seemed so much more real.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she went straight to bed in an attempt to delay the very awkward situations that were sure to come in the morning.

xxXxXxx

"Oi sleepy!" was what Corrine awoke to the next morning

"_Someone_'s here to see you" Josie teased then turned back to Marshall who was standing at the door

"She'll a minute to get her self ready, go and have breakfast or something" she suggested

"It's okay, I'll wait out here" Marshall replied

"Whatever, I've got to go- Lucas is taking me out" Josie said, she waved goodbye to Corrine and winked knowingly at Marshall.

xxXxXxx

Once Corrine was dressed and ready she opened the door of her room to find Marshall sitting down, leaning against the wall. As soon as she appeared he jumped to his feet.

"'Morning" he greeted her

"'Morning" she blushed back

"Would you like to take a walk?" Marshall asked

Corrine smiled, last time she had been asked that it had turned out very well.

"Sure" she answered

"It's a shame Scott had to leave" Marshall said once they were outside in the now-winter air

"It was great having him round again, he hasn't changed a bit" he continued

Corrine just nodded along, looking down at her feet

"And you must be gutted as well" Marshall said nervously

"I guess, I mean, he was great, but towards the end there was no…." she struggled to find the word she was looking for.

"…magic?" Marshall finished her sentence, looking into her eyes.

Corrine blushed "Yeah" said, meeting his gaze.

He looked back down at the ground but she continued to stare

"We broke up" Corrine said bluntly as if she was dropping very unsubtle hints

"I know, Scott told me" Marshall replied

"Oh" Corrine breathed out, if he knew then why hadn't he said anything?

"Where are we going?" Corrine asked, looking around her, they had now wandered out of the school grounds and onto the road outside.

"You'll see" Marshall smiled to himself

Corrine looked at him suspiciously but decided to trust his judgment.

xxXxXxx

Once they had walked the short way into town, most of it in silence they came to Corrine's favorite café.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as they stopped outside the door

"You'll see" Marshall smiled again. He put his hands over Corrine's eyes and led her inside.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked nervously

He took his hands away. "SURPRISE!" almost everyone in the room shouted.

Josie, Lucas, Vaughn, Professor Z and a lot of other familiar faces from Blake Holsey were all standing around the balloon covered room.

"What?" Corrine shrieked and looked at Josie for an explanation

"You thought we wouldn't remember that your birthday's on Monday" Josie giggled

"Well _we_ didn't" Lucas looked guilty "But Marshall did, he thought that Saturday was a better day to have a party on though".

Corrine whirled around to see Marshall standing shyly at the door, looking straight at her. Without even thinking or caring about the events of the past weeks, Corrine walked straight up to him. Somehow when their bodies met they fit with the other perfectly. She brought her face in closer to his, she smiled at him before closing her eyes and letting their lips crash together. There were many shouts and whistles but neither of them cared.

"Thank you" Corrine said breathlessly, still in Marshall's embrace

"No problem, but, I still can't help but feel like I'm only your first option because Scott's gone" he said honestly.

"Please" Corrine laughed while bringing their faces in-line with each other "I'd choose you over him any day".

Marshall couldn't contain his smile. "You know, there is a closet out the back"

"Don't even think about it" Corrine giggled and then pulled him down for another, more passionate kiss. Once they pulled away Corrine whispered "Thank you Scott Hudson"

Marshall looked alarmed but calmed down when she started to speak again.

"For making my decision so much clearer".

xxXXxXXxx

A/N- Last chapter, hope you liked it. I didn't know when Corrine's birthday was so I just made it up. Please review even if you haven't before. Seriously even if it's like one word I'll still appreciate it.


End file.
